For Me
by reviee
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. They were dysfunctional, but they somehow made it work. And even though he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, he still came to her rescue.


**title: **for me  
><strong>pairing: <strong>SasuSaku  
><strong>prompt: <strong>Bang Yong Guk's _I Remember_, "I wanted you to fight for me."  
><strong>summary: <strong>AU. SasuSaku. They were dysfunctional, but they somehow made it work. And even though he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, he still came to her rescue.  
><strong>an: **I was watching Bang Yong Guk's debut MV _I Remember _and it's so freaking awesome. It has a really nice story, and it's literally a guy fighting for his girl. Okay, yeah, that's me.

* * *

><p><strong>FOR ME<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, listen—"<p>

The said man whipped his head around to face his girlfriend. "No, Sakura, _you_ listen. This isn't the first time. You need to get out of here."

The petite pink-haired girl glared at him. This wasn't the first time he had told her to get out. It still hurt, but it didn't hurt to the point that tears would blur her vision. She stood her ground, eyes hard and lips in a thin line.

"_Yeah_, Sasuke-kun, this isn't the first time. So why don't you give it up, I'm _staying_."

With slow steps, he walked towards her. She could see his jaw was clenched. His back was straight, and he walked with a confident vibe – typical Sasuke.

"Sakura," he gritted out. "Could you please understand?"

He was right in front of her now. He looked down at her small form. She didn't look away; instead, she stared back at his dark eyes with defiant ones.

"_You_ need to understand _me._"

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in. When he opened his eyes and exhaled, his hand had reached out and pushed her shoulder harshly against the brick wall. A little cry out as her shoulder made painful contact with the wall. His hand stayed clamped on her shoulder.

They stopped, and looked. They looked at each other. Every line and crevice had been imprinted on each other's minds. Sasuke looked at her lips. They were thin and had an orange-toned pink lipstick smeared over it. The cracks were hard to see, but none the less were there.

He leaned in, breath fanning over her nose and lips. Her small hands came up and gripped his hips, bringing him closer as she captured his lips.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, he arrived home to greet an empty house. His keys made a clinking sound as he set them on the table near his front entrance. His feet slipped into his slippers and made swishing sounds as he walked around the house looking for his girlfriend.<p>

"Sakura?"

His voice was calm as he walked into the kitchen, as he climbed the stairs. But as soon as he walked into the bedroom, his heart started pounding faster. He saw a messy bed. He called out her name again, with no response. _Calm down. Maybe she's in the bathroom. _He pushed open the door that led to the bathroom in their bedroom.

It was dark, and empty.

With his long legs, he almost _tumbled_ down the stairs. He ran his hand through his jet black hair. _Where was she?_ _She's safe though, everything's in its place. They wouldn't have taken her without a fight. _Suddenly, a piercing ringing went through the house.

Sasuke quickly walked to the kitchen and found Sakura's BlackBerry. There was a red light blinking, signaling a new text message.

**To: Haruno Sakura**

**From: Restricted**

_I wonder where Sakura is…_

Sasuke's breathing became uneven, staring wide eyed at the small screen. He put the phone down gently—he knew how much she cherished her BlackBerry—and headed towards the door. He jumped into his glossy white car, and sped off to the one place he knew they were keeping her.

His lips moved tenderly against hers. Her lips pulled on his bottom lip as his hands roamed under her shirt. She moaned when his hands cupped her breasts, his thumb slowly running over her now erect nipple. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck while her hands fisted themselves into his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. His hands rested on her hips, bringing them forward to meet his hard-on.

"Sakura—" he rasped.

He thrust against her. She moaned deliciously. The friction was _so _good. Sasuke pushed her up on the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist. His lips left hers, just to attach themselves to her neck. She gasped, scraping her nails against his scalp and throwing her head back. She ground her hips against his, whimpering again.

Sasuke's lips broke contact with her skin. Instead, he stared at her with an intense gaze. She looked deep into his eyes, _he loves me._ Slowly, he pulled her shirt over her head – revealing her supple breasts. His hand went up to keep her arms above her as her mouth lowered onto her awaiting nipple. His other hand went to gently knead her other breast.

"Ahh…" Sakura thrust her hips towards his arousal, feeling it touch her opening through her thin shorts and panty.

Sakura's hands went down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down along with his underwear. She gasped again when he pressed it firmly against the front of her shorts. He growled and pushed her shorts and panties down. Her small hands went down to grab his member, lightly squeezing and pumping. His head went to bury itself in the crook of her neck, softly nibbling on the skin.

"Sakura," he hissed, "_Faster_."

She obeyed and moved her hand faster. Sasuke grunted again and again, encouraging her to go faster. "Come, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, "for me…"

"_Fuck,_" he swore. She felt hot wetness seeping onto her hand, and then an especially hard bite on her shoulder.

Calming down, Sasuke grabbed her hips. She started playing with her breasts, effectively covering them in his cum. He lowered himself to his knees, and started tongue fucking her while his thumb firmly massaged her clit. Her hands found themselves tangled in his dark hair, urging him to go faster, _deeper_. He continued licking her, feeling her silky walls enclose around his tongue.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke…" she chanted, "_Oh my god, _Sasuke-kun, _right there_… Ahh—"

In no time, he had her coming in his mouth. He drank all of it. Standing up again, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She moved her hips up and down, grinding against his erection. She moaned into their kiss, still loving the friction. Keeping his lips on hers, he grabbed her by her hips and thrust into her.

Sakura broke away from the kiss, screaming his name once and throwing her head back. "Sasuke," she gasped, breathless. "Sasuke, oh my god, _harder_, Sasuke… Mmm, Sas—"

He continued to pound into her. How did he ever want to leave this, leave _her. _She satisfied him like no other woman could. She called his name, and god, it turned him _on_. Her nails dug into his back, forming half-moon shapes.

"_Sasuke!_" she screamed, and he felt her walls clamp tightly around him as she orgasm.

Sakura's walls continued to grip his cock tightly as he continued thrusting into her. Soon enough, she felt him spilling into her. Hot, wet and filling. Her thrust into her one last time before resting his body on hers.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of his car, he took long strides towards the door of the warehouse anxiously. He stuck his arm out and grabbed the handle of the huge wooden door. Sasuke took one deep breath – to calm himself because he can't do anything right with an angry mind – and quietly opened the door. A small <em>swish<em> sound was made as the door opened smoothly.

He walked in, and stopped.

Ahead of him was Sakura. She was sitting on a chair, hands tied behind her back and gagged by a white cloth. Two men stood on either side of her. He glared at the third person, who was standing at an angle in front of her. Sasuke glared _hard_.

"Orochimaru," he hissed, his eyes flashing red.

The white-faced male smiled at him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Sasuke just glared harder. "Well, hand the files over. Or she dies,"

On cue, the two men on either side of Sakura raised their guns to her head. Sasuke's breathing hitches. Sakura's heart skips a beat. There's a thick tension in the room. She held her breath and hoped everything would be okay. That _Sasuke _would be okay. But she doesn't say anything.

"Just let her go," he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Orochimaru. All eyes were focused on Sasuke. With a very calm façade, he gradually got himself about five feet away from the other man. "Let," his eyes were hard. "Her. Go." Orochimaru simply smiled.

In one swift movement, Sasuke had lunged at the other man and they were now tumbling on the ground. Two gunshots were heard, but they both missed.

"Take her and go!" Orochimaru yelled.

The two unidentified men started untying Sakura from the chair, but keeping her ankles and wrists tied together. Sasuke rolled over – still holding on to Orochimaru – and hit one of the men's legs. The gun hits the floor with a clack. Quickly, Sasuke grabbed the gun and shot the other man in the leg. He got up, shooting Orochimaru in the shoulder.

The man he stole the gun from lunges at him. He dodged it in one swift move and hit the man on the back of his neck. Seeing no more distractions, he throws Sakura over his shoulder and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Hehe. Um, yeah, I wanted to write a lemon. This doesn't really have a plot, so don't ask me what happened. I'm sorry the fight scene kind of sucked or didn't make any sense. I know my verbs are like super fucked up. LOL. Xena, hope you're having fun in China! I LOVE YOU! So, haha, hope you had a good time reading this! Follow me at ryaannee(dot)tumblr(dot)com!


End file.
